The Wishing Ring
by Allthatisgolddoesntglitter
Summary: Maddie is working at a pawn shop when Gandalf shows up and asks her to take care of the fellowship for a while to help them heal from all the crazy stuff that happened during the war of the ring. Little do they know that some surviving evil might have followed them in, set after the ring is destroyed.
1. an unexpected visitor

Hey so this is my first fic and may turn into a tenth walker story or an after the war of the ring thing not really sure yet but i know it will include another ring that only works on (our) earth

disclaimer: most of the coming elements and characters belong to the wonderful mr Tolkien

please review and tell me if i should continue

* * *

Maddie polished a red glass plate when the bell rang and an old man with a giant, grey beard, bushy eyebrows and a very old looking walking stick with a twisted top. As he stepped into the old pawn shop that Maddie had been working in for the past hour for some summer cash the room seemed to change, it grew more definition and contrast while the shadows seemed to darken. Maddie raised her head from behind the counter and plastered a smile on, "Welcome to McCauley's curios and pawns."

"Good day Miss, could you summon the youngest employee here?"

"Well that would be me I guess…" Maddie said with a crooked eyebrow.

"Your age?"

"15, sir"

"Hmmm and your name?"

"Maddie" Her uncertainty was growing by the second.

"Your given name, child."

"Oh, Madeline Christine."

"Name clear as crystal, edges sharp as stone, given two years time a secret will unfold." She blinked and stepped back,

"How do you know that verse?" she snapped.

"It is a prophecy from where I come from, how did you come by it?"

"I made it up." Maddie replied softly thinking about her notebook of poems in her bag that she worked so hard on.

"Well thank you for the conversation, it was most enlightening." And with that the stranger turned on his heel and disappeared.


	2. in which maddie ponders her visitor

borrowed a bit from harry potter... whoops? please read and review and i will be eternally grateful.

* * *

In which maddie considers the grey stranger

* * *

Maddie sat down heavily against the old oak tree in the park by her house. She ran her hand against its knots and holes searching for answers because right now all she had was questions. Now maybe someone a tad bit more normal might disregard the strange visit she had earlier, but Maddie's mind was turning and whirling at the speed of light coming up with more and more outrageous ideas each time. She finally thought to herself, _'comon get a grip you aren't gonna find out who Mr. creepy wizard dude is if you don't process this!' _

So Maddie began her typical thought process by coming up with 5 main questions: who was the creepy old guy, how did he know about her verse, why hadn't he seemed interested in the shop at all, why

did he ask for the youngest, and why did he seem so familiar?

Well it could have been playing a prank by friends, or just a lost, disoriented old man. _'Wait, friends, what friends? The more you know people the more you hate them! No one would prank you unless they didn't know you! People wouldn't dare prank a socially awkward teenager with an issue with change unless they wanted her in an asylum!'_However none of these explanations fit with the revealing of her verse unless they had somehow gotten a look in her bag and read the poem, or even less likely the old guy could have just made it up. He probably didn't look around because he didn't know where he was, because Maddie couldn't have been the sole reason he came there! She did very little to attract attention in her small town and couldn't see her guardian, Rose, doing anything either. She was pretty sure she hadn't seen him around anywhere either, but somehow he seemed familiar. He sort of reminded her of a crazy wizard from a book or movie but not really, maybe she subconsciously knew him like from a dream! _'And why would you have dreams about a creepy old guy?' _her common sense rang in her head. Maddie however had no explanation for why he asked for the youngest other then he was a child predator…

* * *

She noticed the red orange sun sinking below the houses and decided she should probably get home before Rose got worried. Her expression softened at the thought of the sweet old woman who had raised her from infantry after she was left on her doorstep. Maddie was accompanied by an envelope with a letter and necklace inside it. The letter said she was a one month old girl and that if she was ever asked to prove it to produce the necklace inside. The necklace was of most curious make with a seamless silver chain that flowed like silk with a milky white perfectly round stone hanging from it. The stone was only the size of a pea but it cast out its own light from colored flecks in the center. As the letter asked Maddie always kept the necklace in her pocket, she almost thought of it as a luck charm. The letter also said that on her 17th birthday another letter would be given to her and it would explain more about her life.


	3. another visit

shout-out to my first review from SomeoneThatExists thank you much im glad you enjoyed! as always please review and follow/favorite.

* * *

The next few days passed without much excitement until about six days later the strange old man walked in again. "Welcome to McCauley's curios and pawns" Maddie said without looking up from the watch she was tagging.

"Ahhh, Lady Madeline, I am glade to see you again."

"Lady?"

"Merely customs from my home."

"Which is?"

"Far from here."

"I see, did you need something?"

"Only your ears."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why do trees grow, why am I here, why are you not somewhere else, why is the sky blue? There is millions of whys and very few answers, luckily I think I have the answer to your question. I would like to tell you a tale about a land long ago. "

"Ok?"

(And then the rusty old man began to tell her of the shaping of Arda and of Eru and his people. However the lazy author does not with to waste your time about a history that you surely know of and if you don't go wiki it.)

After the old man finished his story Maddie said she had a few questions.

"Ask away."

"Where did you learn this story?"

"A friend told me from another friend."

"Ok and why did you tell me about it?''

"I just felt that you would someday benefit from the knowledge and if you enjoyed it I could come again later and tell you more." Maddie could see some great poems coming from these stories and was also curious to what would happen next.

"Sounds cool, oh and last one; you never told me your name."

"People call me different things in every place however you may call me Olorin. If you will excuse me I have some business to attend to and I must be off, Farwell Lady Madeline." _'Olorin huh? Sounds like a wizard name, maybe he really is one! Nice try imagination, you almost got me. That world sounded pretty cool though, I can definitely see some pretty awesome poems coming from that place.'_

And with those thoughts in her head she went home to go eat and then presumably write to her hearts' content. Then she would pass out for the night and wake up to go to work again.


	4. happy birthday

Ugh super tired today so its pretty short, as always read and review please

* * *

The next few months Olorin visited Maddie about once a week and gradually added on to the story each time. After about 3 months summer was over and school had started. School went as it always had for Maddie, ok, she simply survived and nothing more. She continued to work but only three days a week now. About six months later Olorin's visits were still about weekly and the story continued on, at that point Maddie listened about an evil being called Melkor and his terrible deeds fought by the free people of Arda. Once when Olorin asked if Maddie believed his stories she said she did because he told them as if he were there, but she thought it couldn't exist now, maybe it was the pre-story to earth.

In about a month it would be Maddie's birthday and she was excited because she would only have to wait another year for her letter and she felt that her destiny would be so much more clearer when she received it. On the day of her birthday rose gave her a nice breakfast and Maddie wasn't as reserved at school offering more smiles to people when she walked to class, she was surprised they were returned. Maddie wasn't exceptionally pretty but got by and might have had quite a turn at dating if she tried. She had long dark brown hair that got progressively lighter to the tips and never seemed to curl. She had light brown eyes with strong amber undertones and a bit of green at the bottom. She has pretty lips and a smattering of freckles on her nose that settled on her medium skin.

Feeling good about how her day went she almost forgot to head over to the old pawn shop. She had been filling papers for about 15 minutes until she felt a disturbance in the air. Olorin had stepped into the room in one hand he grasped his staff and the other he held behind his back.

"I understand it is your birthday today."

"Really, who told you?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out, this is for you." He said with a slight grin.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to!" as Maddie unwrapped the brown paper parcel Olorin had produced she found a silver cuff. The thin silver metal was smoothly coiled into a swirl that wrapped around her wrist, in the center a pea sized milky white jewel was set. With a gasp Maddie looked up to thank him again but he had vanished. Again thousands of questions circulated inside her head but she couldn't think just yet, she needed to wait until her shift was over.


	5. Left, right, or completely insane?

Hi guys, I have been super busy studying for finals and have been neglecting my fanfics. This is not a real chapter I'm just going to explain where I have set my story and what might happen next. Sooo...SPOILER ALERT!

First to clarify, the world that Maddie lives in is our world, Earth, the world Olorin (Gandalf) comes from is Middle Earth right after the war of the ring. now at first I was gonna have Maddie be a tenth walker but then I realized that there are sooo many of those out there. Instead Gandalf is going to transport the fellowship (minus Broromir plus Arwen) to go on a little retreat of sorts because the are all having a hard time getting over the terrible things from the war. That means that there will probably end up being some humor in this. the idea of a legomance still is out there though... hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow but no promises, please review and give suggestions tell me whether or not my ideas are good or if I may have accidentally taken too much cold medicine... also I am looking for a beta for this story just to put that out there. Thanks also to you all who have already reviewed/followed already and if you haven't you might just find a big hug from a certain Mirkwood elf hiding behind the "go" button!


End file.
